


Runaways

by GalekhXigisi



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Carmen and Player are siblings, Hinted at Countess Cleo/Dr. Sarah Bellum/Cookie Booker, They're also both prodigies, Trans Player, Trans Player (Carmen Sandiego 2019), VILE Player, VILE adopts Player too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:33:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: Carmen and Player grow together under the names Black Sheep and White Hat.





	Runaways

The girl slowly trails behind her professor-father-figure. The five-year-old slips between the shadows, brow raised in question. Shadowsan walked with that same high-ass _ (she had heard Cleo use that word! She had decided she, too, liked the phrase) _ air he always had. He looked as if he had seen God Theirself and rolled his eyes. Then again, Black Sheep was rather sure that that was how all the teachers here were like. She wasn’t sure how, nor why, but they were all similar. 

The man carries a bundle with that resting angry face, though he seems wary of the bundle in his arms, hidden by his clothes. He always seemed to hide everything beneath those folds of fabric. However, he seemed to be focused on that bundle, giving gentle coos at it without a hitch. If Black Sheep didn’t know any better, she would say he were holding a child. She trails behind him, trying to stay somewhat hidden. On one hand, if she doesn’t get caught, she can find out whatever it is he’s holding. On the other, if she _ does _ get caught she could end up standing face to face with whatever it was without having to pry. 

Thankfully, Shadowsan stops in front of the group of adults, raising a challenging brow at Coach Brunt, who asks, _ “Another one, _ Shadowsan?’ 

He hums. “She can be just like Black Sheep.” 

Professor Maelstrom frowns. “I still say V.I.L.E. is no place for a _ child.” _

“We _ do _ raise teenagers,” Dr. Bellum provides with a hum as she stands. “We really _ should _ consider it. Another child raised beneath us, you can already see how Black Sheep has progressed.” 

Black Sheep frowns at her own mention, though Cleo stands and moves towards the man and his bundle, slowly moving forward to pull the bundle into her arms. “Black Sheep is… _ teacher's pet, _ to say the least. Who is to say this child will be any different?” She moves forward, presenting them to Dr. Bellum, who takes them in a smooth stride. “Imagine a child raised beneath Bellum and I, as well as Cookie.” 

“You’d bring Booker into this,” Maelstrom asks with a raised brow. 

“Of course,” Bellum concludes without a second thought, “Raise the perfect money-wise thief, one that’s just as merciless as we are.” 

“A money crunching thief?” 

“A money _ saving _ thief,” the Countess corrects as she leans over the other woman’s chair, glancing at the blanket-swaddled child. “Funds _ are _ rather important when it comes to being a villain, after all. We have to fund our getaways somehow, won’t we?” 

“All in favor of keeping the child,” Maelstrom calls. Four hands raise. “All of those opposed?” 

Coach Brunt glares at the four before groaning and rolling her eyes. _ “Fine.” _

-

Black Sheep frowns at the sobbing baby Dr. Bellum presents, holding them between her arms with a trained expression. “Black Sheep, this is your new sister, _ White Hat.” _

Black Sheep pokes at the baby’s cheek, frown deepening. “She doesn’t _ look _ like a girl,” she provides, “She looks like a boy.” 

Cleo hums from where she has her hand on the other’s shoulder. She looks amused as she provides, “Only time will tell us of that, dear Sheep.” 

Black Sheep glares at the baby. Reluctantly pulling them into her arms. If she could play nice long enough, maybe the new baby would be gone within a couple of years, just like the rest of the students at her mismatched family’s school. 

-

The fussy five-year-old throws down the skirt, tears falling down their face in thick streams, angry as they stomp around the living room. Coach Brunt glares at where White Hat throws their tantrum, sighing softly. White Hat was normally a calm child, never throwing a tantrum as long as they were left to their own devices. However, when they had been presented the skirt to stand with Black Sheep at one of the graduation ceremonies that they stood at yearly, White Hat had went hysterical within an instant. 

“Cleo is going to kill us both for that,” she sighs as they toss down the skirt for a third time, stomping on the fabric. “You have to wear _ something.” _

“I’m a _ boy,” _ they, no, _ he _ screams, not minding Dr. Bellum, who was on the floor and attempting to pick up the skirt from beneath his feet. “Like Shadowsan!” It comes out with a slight slur, but they understand well enough as he stomps the skirt again. 

Dr. Bellum hums, finally managing to snatch the skirt up and _ not _ make White Hat slip beneath it. “Well, I guess Black Sheep _ was _ right about something.” 

The ten-year-old perked up at the mention of her name, turning to the group with a hum. “What?’ 

“I said that you were right about something.” 

“What?” 

“White Hat _ is _ a boy.” 

-

The fifteen-year-old glares at her brother, who seems bored with his studies. He had graduated from casual studies and now managed to come in class with her, albeit he wasn’t actually there for a genuine_ grade, _ just doing it to have something to do. As they had found, the boy was not to be left to his own devices, far more likely to end up with a chaotic scene before him, something twice as horrid as anything Black Sheep could come up with. The prodigies were hellians together, too, and often found ways to trap Cookie Booker and her little group when they came to the island. 

White Hat listens to her ramble on and on about one of the students, _ Gray, _ as he poked and prodded at the device he had snatched up from his sister’s last adventure with Cookie. He had a _ shit ton _ of computers and whatnot in his room, all of which he had taken an infaction with. Dr. Bellum had been beyond excited when he first started tinkering with the computer in her lab before somehow displaying his own little emblem, though he had stopped leaving that behind whenever he messed with the teachers. 

“So, do you like him or what,” the boy asks with an unamused raised brow, though Black Sheep could see the hurt in his eyes after she had called him her best friend. 

“Wait, _ no,” _ she scoffs, cheeks heated, “I don’t mean that he’s my best friend! He’s my best _ school friend!” _

He lets out a disbelieving hum. “Okay, whatever.” He waves a hand at her, fiddling with the device more. “But do you like him or not?” 

She purses her lips, shaking her head slowly. “No… I think I like blondes more…”

“Sheena,” he asks with a raised brow, “the girl that despises you?” That seems to put a damper on his tinkering. “Didn’t you two fight just yesterday about you getting them in detention?” 

“But we got our codenames out of it, White!” 

The boy scoffs at the other’s flustered exterior. “True,” he provides. 

She glares at him, flopping on the couch in front of him and tangling their limbs with a sibling-esque glare. “What are you even working on?” 

“Taking this apart code by code to find what makes it tick,” he replies without hesitation. 

“Which means?...” She trails off, clearly wanting more details. 

“It just means that I’m redoing the code and basically making it my own.” 

“Why’s that?” 

“Because I don’t want to be here anymore,” he supplies as he pops the back off of the glowing green device. 

Black Sheep stares at the other, mouth open wide and brows furrowed as she gaped at the younger. Not _ once _ had he voiced anything about wanting to leave their island. Sure, he had given her a push and a half to join the school, but saying he wanted off then and there? Well, that was something entirely _ new _ to the two, something that Black Sheep hadn’t even _ thought of. _

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” he supplies in a bored tone. 

_ “Why?” _

“Because it’s boring and they’re mean,” he replies without hesitation, not finding an issue with his words. “They hurt nice people and steal for no reason, you know?” 

“That’s what a thief _ does!” _

“Not all of them,” he chokes back, glaring at her, a fire blazing in his eyes in a way he hadn’t seen since the day Coach Brunt had accidentally called him a girl in front of the class. She had ended up with a fried computer and lack of any electricity or air in her classroom for an entire two weeks to which had been Hell for _ everyone. _ The gym was no place to lose air conditioning, especially with a bunch of stinking, hormonal teenagers in it. “DO you even _ know _ what White Hat Hacking is, Black Sheep?” 

“W-Well, no,” she murmurs, frowning at the other’s intense gaze. 

“It’s _ harmless, _ okay? I don’t hurt anyone, just get money and do what I need. It’s nice and I steal just enough that it’s not noticeable and still get money.” 

She raises a brow. “Why do _ you _ steal,” Black Sheep asks. 

“So that when I get out of here, I’ve got money to fall back on,” he supplies instantly. 

Black Sheep frowns, but relaxes in her spot as he slowly does the same, falling back down from his angry high. The two fall silent, listening to each other breath, listening to the clicks that come from the glowing green device. White Hat lets the other think out her options. 

-

Black Sheep angrily kicks the side to the coffee table only to pull her foot up and let out an angry scream at the pain that befalls her limb. “Stupid son of a _ fuck,” _ she yells at the table, lifting it up at the side before slamming it back on the ground and glaring at the messy pieces it breaks into. 

“You done yet,” White Hat asks with a raised brow. 

“They’re making me retake the _ year,” _ she yells in reply, kicking the remains. 

He hums. “So, no?” 

“This is _ big! _ Why can’t you just _ understand that,” _ she yells at him, her anger seeping deep into her stomach and turning it to something unsettling. 

“Because I know that you’re a great pick-pocket. If they’re making you retake the year and not letting you pass, Shadowsan much have some sort of reason, no?” He puts one earbud in, calm amidst the other’s storm. “You’re the best and I know there isn’t a single pocket you’d’ve missed. I passed that test, sure, but we both know I’m not as good as you are.” 

“Bullshit,” the other calls within an instant, “you’re just as good as I am! And even better at sneaking and all that.” 

He shrugs with a hum. “You’re better with all that physical stuff. I’m just the hacker of the group, remember?” 

“Group?” 

“Unofficial-official group of this year.” 

“You didn’t even bunk with us.” 

The fourteen-year-old hums and shrugs. “So, what? I still supported you all _ and _ kept you guys from dying in simulations more than anyone else did.” 

She nods with a smile. “I guess you’re right.” 

“Now, Black Sheep, what are _ we _ going to do about your classes? I’m retaking everything for the second time, so I’ve got all of this year down.” 

“I _ know that.” _

“We’ve got nothing but time to find out what we’re going to do here,” he reiterates. 

Black Sheep pauses for a moment, inhaling deeply before supplying, “I want _ out, _ White.” 

-

White Hat stands at the boat, glancing at the helicopter that he had ripped the cables out of. He patiently taps his foot, trying not to let his nerves consume him as he examines the boat. Cookie’s assistant was already tied up and knocked out, safe on the dock. He hadn’t done any harm to the man. He just knocked him out with some of the moves Shadowsan had taught him. The fifteen-year-old was small and seemingly unopposing, but he was deadly, just as deadly as Black Sheep was. 

Speaking of the red-coated woman, there she was, strutting with a sort of elegance that Cookie held to herself. She smoothly gets onto the boat, White Hat helping her up with an arm held out for her. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Anyways, please leave comments! I take constructive criticism!
> 
> Please join my Discord server!  
https://discord.gg/eGkwayy


End file.
